Me Plus You
by PoochieMoochie
Summary: Hey, hey. ~*Updated finally!*~ Rating may go up. ~Some Sexual Content~ This is a AU, don't like OOC, then don't read. Also DxH coupling, AxM implied.
1. Raspberry

Me. Plus. You.  
  
Chapter 1- Raspberry  
  
By Poochie Moochie  
  
DC: I dun't own Escaflowne.  
  
AN: Hiya! Ne... this fic was inspired by Rai Dorian's D/H fic, "Take my hand." If she's reading this now she must be yelling/asking, "Who the fuck is this!?" And I would answer her question, "It is I?" -_-; Eheheheh... *sighs* On with the story...  
  
Again they ended up bickering in an senseless quarrel."Don't be stupid, bitch!" Sneered a male. "Don't be a prick, asshole." Retorted a female. The white haired man stepped forwards to the girl, grabbed her hair forcefully, and pulled her towards him. The honey-brown haired woman whimpered as he yanked at her hair. Then red met green, their eyes locked, both of them could clearly see that each other was scowling. And spectators could see something coming from the female, could she have been given away when she started to shake with anger?  
  
Undoubtedly male could see this, he was right infront of her. He could see her fists clench, beads of sweat dripping off her lightly tanned face, a faint hand imprint on her left cheek, and her frowning pink glossy lips. The girl got bold and jabed him in the groin with her knee and just as he was recovering from the shocking blow to his crotch, she punch him in the nose, not once, but twice. She shook the pain off her aching fist. "Stay out of my life, jerk." Said the girl dryly as she looked down at the kneeling man who was holding his bleeding nose with one hand and the other cradeling his crotch. "I'm going to fuck you up, really good bitch." Spat the man. "Go hard, retard." Said the girl as she walked hurriedly away, hugging the male's jacket tightly around herself. He listened to her black knee high boots stomp away, then got up to run after her, using his white muscle shirt to wipe blood from his face.   
  
She was standing at a bus stop waiting and being creeped out by a hobo that was sitting on the bench. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, with a disgusted look on her face. He gave her more displeasure by winking at her and licking his lips in a saucy manner. She shook her head and looked away.  
  
She knew the desperate hobo was going to get "fresh" with her, try at the most. She felt his hand, trying to crawl it's way up her black mini-skirt. She spun around on her heels fast enough to grab the hobo's wrist. "And just what the hell, do you think you're doing?" She barely yelled. The hobo stood up from the bench saying, "Well missie, I was just tr'in to have a lil' fun." He put his heavy, dirty hand upon her shoulder, she shrugged it off. "Don't touch me." Said the girl through clenched teeth. The albino man(That dun't sound rite... o.o;) showed up, throwning a punch at the hobo's face, knocking him out. The reded eyed man yelled at the unconscious hobo, "Stay the fuck away from her, and out of our argurment, scum." Then he looked to the girl, grinning with a hint of satisfaction(?). "Alright you had your fun, Hitomi. I forgive you for bending my dick to the side a bit, not to mention my nose." This upsetted Hitomi. "What do mean? You forgive me? Shouldn't you be worried if I forgive you!?" She breathed wryly. "What did I do?" Asked the man innocently. "You very well know what you did... How could you? Why did you? I'm not playing anymore games, Dilandau. Fuh, fuck you. Don't you ever hit me again." She said sobbing uncontrolably into her hands. He chuckled at Hitomi's naiveity, surely to god she knew how much he was crazy for her, right? Maybe?  
  
She drove him further into insanity with her crying, how could he love something so fragile? He asked himself constantly, over and over again. She had always been pitifuly weak and shy. Now she was tougher and bolder. He wondered how he could change someone like Hitomi, so much. He figured that he wouldn't of ever been able get under her skin, Hitomi appearing to be head strong and all. She liked him for ages, all through elementary. He liked her since he realised this, being a tease throught jr. high. Now they were finishing first year of highschool. Dilandau often wondered how he made it this far, he fancied the idea he was smart. And yes, he was.  
  
He reached his arms towards her, welcoming her into an embrace. "Don't touch me." Hitomi whinned, furiously swatting Dilandau's arms away, this made him smile.He reached again, she stepped into his arms, her muffled cries pulled at his heart strings and made him slightly ticklish. He wrapt his arms around her, rocking her slowly, side to side. "Shhhshh.. don't cry baby girl." He coaxed her. She sniffled. He stepped back somewhat, giving him and Hitomi some decent space so they could look at each other properly. His hands were placed on her face, wiping her tears away, her hands were place on his hips. "All better now?" He asked. She nodded. "That's good..." He breifly continued. Dilandau bent down effortlessly, casually reaching a hand behind Hitomi's head, bringing her close for a kiss. He closed his eyes, she did so as well. (Eh... to much fluff... *dies* x-x; *Authorette's body get eaten by sex crazed pigeons* U-U;) She waited, and waited. The kiss never came. She opened her eyes faintly to see him on the verge of bursting out in laughter. Hitomi began to blush deeply. "What's so funny?" She managed to ask. He shook his head and replied, "Nothing at all." His turned serious, closed his eyes and blew a raspberry on Hitomi's lips. Her eyes wided dumbfoundedly. He pulled back from what he was doing and was grinning like a cat. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." He said leisurely grasping her hand and tugging her along.  
  
To be continued?  
  
AN: Bah... If you're wondering what a "raspberry" is, it's a... well basically you put... you stick your tongue out slightly and blow softly... Ehehehe! *chokes* Maybe, I'll umm... post another chapter later in the day, so review lots!!! Plz and 'hank you. Oh btw, I know he doesn't hit her in the begging as she says he does, but ya know I didn't want to go through detail. Review! Oh forgive typos and stuff, I'll edit later T_T; 


	2. Hicky

Me. Plus. You.  
  
Chapter 2 - Hicky  
  
By Poochie Moochie  
  
DC: I dun't own Escaflowne.  
  
AN: Hullo. Long time no see, ne? Fufufu.. Anyways if you all were wondering if the story has a story line or plot.. Nope it doesn't really. The existence of this story is just to entertain me and you. Rating may go up. Kinda sexual in this chapter. Enjoy. Oh.. everyone is OOC because it's an AU.. Yeah can't really back up the OOC.. But hopefully everyone catches my drift. o_~  
  
Drunk-like off laughter, Hitomi and Dilandau arrived at Dilandau's decently big house. Hitomi reached for Dilandau's arm as he started to walk away. "Just a second." She said as she unziped her platforms, slightly leaning one leg with Dilandau being her support. She took them off and effortlessly pushed them to the side with her right foot. She brushed a strand of hair that fell in her face with her fingers, then swept it back behind her ear. All the while, Dilandau, stood in awe at her fluid motions. He grinned as he pinched her cheeks and yanked them. He couldn't help picking on her, he found her so amusing(ly cute?). She pulled her head back demanding him to let go of her face. He ignored her pleas. Fed up, Hitomi pinched his neck, twisting it till he let go of her. Both nursed the spots where the other inflicked pain. "You deserved it." Hitomi said in a childish manner. "Deserved what?" Asked Dilandau.   
  
"The pinch hicky, it's really red now."   
  
"Is it really?"  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"I don't really care, but I know you would."  
  
"Don't do it or eles."  
  
"Or what? You'll go home? Get the hell going then."  
  
"Don't be mean~!"  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"Still, don't do it. My mom will freak."  
  
"What will she do if it's the real thing?"  
  
Hitomi had put her arms up in defense. Dilandau snickered as he advanced towards her, making her retreat backwards into the wall. He knew very well she would give in sooner or later, because she was a pushover. "Please. Don't." Whined Hitomi. Closing the space in between them, Dilandau lifted her chin up. Slightly tilting his head left he pressed his lips to her neck, sucking on her sensitive flesh. Sliding his lips to hers, nibbling on her bottom lip then her earlobe. It really never occured to her that Dilandau had begun to undo her bra and glide his fingers up her skirt, tugging at her panty. Her face flushed. He pressed his body harder againts her as he pulled her left leg up and held it at his hip.  
  
He stood there for more than a moment. Hearing heavy footsteps from the stairs outside his house, denoting that his brother was home. "Shit." He murmmered. He let go of Hitomi's leg and walked to the door swinging the door open. Glaring daggers at his older brother. He interrogated, "What the hell's your problem? Who were you drinking with? Where is Serena? Why were you drinking? Because of Millerna?" His brother leaned on the railing of the stairs as he ran his fingers through his unruly, long, blonde hair. "Don't worry." Cooly said Allen, Dilandau's brother. "Why shouldn't I be worried, when you were supposed to be here watching Serena. Go find her," Yelled Dilandau, slamming the door in his brother's face. "Sorry 'Tomi, I have to go find that brat and kick my brother's ass after I find her. I'll drive you home." He calmly said to her. She grasped his hand and looked shyly down stating, "I'm going where you're going." He gave her smile and dragged her out the door holding hands. "Get the hell up." Bossed Dilandau, kicking his brother's limp form down the stairs.  
  
AN: Fufufu.. Allen bashing. Sorry Allen fans *bows* .. Anyways.. Uh hoped you like it. Sorry for the typos, I'll clean them up later. Oh that reminds me, thank you anime_luver for making me realize a major typo in my first chapter. Arigato!!! ^o^ Feel free to drop me a line at poochiez_a_grasshopper@hotmail.com. Don't worry I don't bite. ^W^ Have a nice day! Oh.. thanks for the reviews. Oh and thank you for reading my pitful, badly written fanfic. Review please... or write a email to me.. Yah.. I'm a lonely person.. =_= OMG I sound like a pedo.. x_x; Actually, I want to know what the readers think of my bullshat. ^_^Anyways. Review. Onegai? Please? Oh sorry for the short chapters, the reason I can't write long ones.. is that because I have a attention disorder.. @_@; I can't read for long, can't write for long. It's sad.. OKAY OKAY! Must shut up.. Review now, please. 


End file.
